Hotch's Theory
by Sowilo
Summary: A pregnant Garcia is missing something very special. First published in Morgan Garcia on LiveJournal.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope stared balefully at the coffee pot in front of her. She mostly loved being pregnant, except for two things – no coffee and something that she wasn't letting herself think about. She sipped her tea and threw another hateful glance at the coffee. She heard a chuckle behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see JJ behind her.

"Still jonesing for coffee, Pen?" JJ smirked

"I hate you, you know that?" Penelope sighed.

"Whoa," JJ laughed "It's just coffee!"

"No, it's not just that! It's . . . " Penelope's voice trailed off.

"What?" JJ asked. "Come on, just tell me!"

"Well, it's . . . " Penelope sighed and stared at the coffee for a few more minutes until she heard a throat clear behind her.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" she snapped "I'm horny as hell, and I'm 7 months pregnant, so there's no way that Derek wants to fuck me, and I think I'm going to lose my mind!"

The silence stretched for several seconds, so she whirled around, saying "So help me, JJ, if you are laughing . . ." to find not JJ, but Hotch standing there with his hands raised in surrender.

"I just wanted some coffee," he said soothingly.

"Oh! Sir! I didn't realize . . . I thought . . .Oh, God!" Penelope babbled.

"It's fine, Garcia, no harm done." Hotch fought down a grin.

"Thank you, sir!" Penelope began to edge out of the kitchen, red faced.

"Penelope?" Hotch said gently.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"I never found my wife more beautiful than when she was pregnant. I would be surprised if Derek didn't feel the same." He turned to the coffee pot and begin to fill his mug.

Penelope looked surprised, then thoughtful. She skipped out of the kitchen to find her husband and test Hotch's theory.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - This was intended to be a one shot, but so many people wanted a sequel that I had to oblige. There will probably be 2 more chapters._

Derek looked up and smiled as he looked across the bullpen and watched his wife exit the kitchen and stop to chat with Agent Anderson. He'd never really seen the mythic pregnancy "glow" in anyone until his baby girl was carrying his child. Although, he reasoned, she sparkled before, so it was no surprise that she was glowing now.

As if she felt his eyes on her, she turned and winked at him. She patted Anderson on the arm and bounced across the room to his desk.

He groaned quietly as he felt his pants tighten. She had only gotten more sexy as the months went on. Her breasts had swelled and she'd gotten even curvier. He could barely look at her when she was getting dressed or, God forbid, coming out of the shower. It had gotten so bad that he was slipping out of bed in the morning to relieve the tension before she woke up so that he wouldn't jump her.

"Stop it," he told himself. "It's just not right for you to be lusting after your PREGNANT wife."

"Hey, hot stuff!" she said cheerfully. "How's it hanging?"

"Oh, baby, it's hanging just fine." He replied with a grin. The banter, and the sexual frustration, were familiar. It was almost like before they'd admitted how they felt about each other.

It took great effort for him to keep his eyes on her face as she leaned on his desk. Her always magnificent cleavage had gotten stupendous. Her growing breasts overflowed the cups of her bra and he couldn't help sneaking glimpses whenever he could. He missed the time where he could take a good long look and know that he would be seeing more of her later.

"Oh, sweetness," she cooed, "I haven't seen it hang for a while now and Mama misses her chocolate."

Derek's eyes darkened at the look in her eyes. He knew that look. He'd seen it in her eyes right before the first time that they had sex in her office. He'd seen it when she dragged him into a server closet during an FBI seminar, twenty minutes before her presentation. It was a look that meant that he was about to be a very happy man.

Derek started to lean into her, then suddenly, he remembered – pregnant, delicate, wife. He couldn't bury his face in that milky bounty and play motorboat. She was pregnant and he had to respect that. He leaned back with a smile and said casually "Well, with this pile of files I've got to get through, I don't see that happening any time soon."

Penelope straightened up slowly and took a deep breath. She smiled sadly and said, "I remember when you wanted to be with me more than anything, especially work."

"Oh, baby –" Derek started, realizing that he'd hurt her.

"No, it's fine. I understand," she interrupted, vaguely gesturing towards herself and backing away.

"Penelope, wait," Derek said. He was distracted by Hotch walking up to them.

"Morgan, I need you in the conference room," he said. He then looked at Penelope and noticed the look on her face. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Penelope smiled tremulously and said, "Fine, boss man. Your theory was just wrong." She turned and hurried back to her lair, Hotch and Morgan watching her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch looked at Penelope in confusion, then it occurred to him what she meant, and he turned to Morgan.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"What? I didn't say anything?" Morgan sputtered.

"Then why is Penelope upset?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know, man, you know pregnant women . . ." Morgan trailed off.

"Clearly, you do not or we wouldn't be having this discussion. I need to talk to you after the meeting."

Hotch turned and marched down the hall, shaking his head. He suspected that Morgan had said something stupid to Penelope. He knew that he was right about how Morgan would feel about his wife, he just didn't know what Morgan had done to screw it up.

Morgan stood there for a moment with his brow furrowed. Prentiss walked past him and said "Chop, chop, Morgan, we're supposed to be in the conference room . . . hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, falling into step beside her, "I'm just a little confused. Pen's upset and Hotch is mad at me."

Prentiss narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me that you didn't make a comment about her weight, even a joke."

"No!" Derek cried. "Do I look like a complete moron? Why would you think I would do something like that?"

"I don't know," Prentiss answered, "but I do know that the quickest way to upset a pregnant woman is to make her feel bad about how she looks."

"I would never do that!" Derek huffed. "Even if she didn't look amazing, I wouldn't do that. She knows that I think that she's completely fucking gorgeous."

They had reached the door of the conference room. Hotch was standing inside and caught the tail end of the conversation. He nodded to himself, he knew he was right. He just had to find out what was wrong with Derek.

Thankfully, the meeting was a short one. Hotch wanted to review some of the desk profiles that they had submitted and let the team know about some cases that they were watching. After the meeting, Derek trailed after Hotch, feeling a little like he was going to the principal's office.

Hotch walked into his office and gestured for Derek to sit down. Derek's unease increased when Hotch closed the door. Hotch seated himself behind his desk and looked at Derek with a stoic expression.

Derek slumped down and said "Come on man, you're starting to freak me out."

Hotch studied Derek for a second and said, "You love your wife, right?"

Derek shot up in his chair and looked at Hotch incredulously. "Of course!"

"And you find her attractive?"

"Are you crazy? She's the most incredible woman for miles! In the world!" Derek cried.

"Okay, one more question." Hotch leaned forward and said "You think that she's sexy?"

"What the-"

"Answer the question, Derek" Hotch said sharply.

"God, yes! I can barely keep my hands off of her. I mean, I flirt with her all of the time!"

"I know that you're flirting with her. We ALL know that you're flirting with her. The question is whether you're doing anything about it."

Derek looked at Hotch in horror. "Hotch, she's _pregnant_!

"So?"

Derek stared at Hotch as if he'd grown another head. "Hotch, I can't . . . I mean . . . she's . . . Isn't that . . . wrong?"

Hotch looked at Derek and shook his head. They'd finally gotten to the root of the problem. He sighed.

"Didn't you talk to your doctor about this?" Hotch asked.

"He didn't say anything about it," Derek said defensively. "And I certainly wasn't going to ask!"

Hotch sighed again. "Why not?"

"Why NOT?" Derek sputtered. "And look like some pervert or a horndog who couldn't stay off his wife for nine months?"

Hotch rubbed his temples and muttered, "The things I do for this team." He took a deep breath and looked Derek in the eye.

"Derek, your wife is pregnant, not some paragon of virtue. She is still a sexual being, and is in fact is dealing with a flood of hormones that may increase her sexual desire. In addition, she, like every pregnant woman, is sensitive about her appearance. Your withdrawal from your physical relationship because of your archaic idea of the untouchable mother has hurt her feelings and caused her considerable frustration. Literally and figuratively."

"But-" Derek tried.

"But nothing. You said that you could barely keep your hands off of her. Stop trying."

"How do you know this?" Derek demanded.

"It's common knowledge that it's safe to have intercourse up through the eighth month with no harm to the baby. As for how Garcia is feeling, I had the misfortune to overhear a comment meant for JJ. Don't ask me any more about that." Hotch sighed again. "Get it together, Morgan, and stop making my favorite tech unhappy. That is all." He picked up a file from the desk and began to peruse its contents.

Morgan stared at Hotch, not sure whether to feel embarrassed, chastised, or both.

Hotch looked up from his paperwork. "We're done here, Morgan. Believe me, I do not want to discuss this again."

Morgan got up slowly and walked out of Hotch's office, not sure what to think. He stood there for a moment, frowning, then made a beeline across the bullpen towards a certain office.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the delay in posting. Work, life and drama interfered. I was trying to finish something for a mini Round of Kink (which I didn't finish in time, but at least new story will be posted soon)_

Derek paused outside of the office door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" he heard.

He walked into the office and smiled at the cheerful blonde sitting there.

"What can I do for you, Derek?" JJ asked.

Derek sat down, shifted in his chair and looked around the room. "So, how are you?"

JJ raised an eyebrow at Derek. "Busy," she replied. "What's up?"

"Um, I kinda need to ask you a personal question," He said nervously.

"Okay," JJ said, "Fire away."

"A _really_ personal question," Derek said.

JJ put down the file that she had been perusing and leaned forward. "Now I am intrigued."

"Okay," Derek took a deep breath. "I'm only asking this for the sake of my marriage and the happiness of my wife." He paused, for so long that JJ got a little impatient.

"Morgan!" she snapped. "I have talked to you guys about everything from breast feeding to diaper changing to schools to juggling work and this job. What else is there!"

"Okay, okay," Derek ran his hand over his head. "What about . . . sex?"

JJ hooted. "Derek, my sex life is just fine, thank you very much. I mean, Will and I haven't been as . . . active since Henry was born, but we do all right."

"What about before he was born?" He questioned

JJ grinned wickedly. "How do you think that he got here?"

"No, I meant . . . after that."

JJ looked at him quizzically. "Morgan, if you're not asking about now, and you're not asking about befo- oh. Oh!" JJ started laughing.

"JJ!" Derek exclaimed. "Stop laughing and help me!"

"Oh, it all becomes so very clear!" JJ chortled.

"What is clear, JJ!" Derek pleaded.

JJ lifted her head from where she'd put it down on the desk, and there were tears brimming in her eyes from her laughter.

"Okay," she gasped. "Okay."

Derek glared at her. She giggled again. She took a deep breath. She clasped her hands on top of the desk and tried to look solemn.

"Derek, I think that you have a serious problem here. Having spoken to your wife, you have not been a good husband."

"Damn it, JJ, stop screwing around!" Derek frowned.

"Oh, no, Derek, you need to START screwing around." JJ began to giggle again.

"JJ, please be serious!" Derek said exasperatedly.

JJ smiled softly at Derek. "I am, sweetie. You need to take care of your wife."

Derek looked down at his hands. "So, it's okay? I won't hurt her?"

"Oh, Derek!" JJ said fondly. "Not only will you not hurt her, she really misses you. God, when I was pregnant, Will was lucky that I wasn't jumping him three times a day."

Derek looked up in surprise. "Really? You really wanted to have sex when you were pregnant?"

"God, yes!" JJ said. "It's a good thing that I couldn't get pregnant again, because I damn sure would have."

Derek looked thoughtful. "I read all of these articles about how pregnant women feel big and unattractive and don't want to be touched. So, I just kept telling Pen how beautiful she is and trying not to touch her."

JJ smiled, "Well, sometimes I felt that way, but when the hormones were kicking in, I didn't give a damn." She looked around her office and said, "If these walls could talk." She looked at Derek and waggled her eyebrows. "Or that chair."

Derek leapt up, looked down at where he'd been sitting and said "Oh, gross, JJ!"

"Just kidding!" She laughed. "Seriously, Derek, you need to talk to your wife. Your actions are speaking louder than words. You might be telling her how beautiful she is, but she doesn't feel it. I know that you mean it, we can all see you watching her every move and the look in your eyes when she walks into a room, but if you won't touch her, she doesn't know."

"Thanks, JJ," Derek said. "This means a lot." He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost five o'clock. "I'm going to take my wife home." He smiled. "We might be late tomorrow."

JJ shook her head and laughed as he walked out of her office. "Go get 'em, tiger!" she called after him.

_AN2: Sorry for the fakeout, I know that you were looking for Derek to go to Garcia, but I wanted him to talk to JJ. Soon, I promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

Derek walked down the hall towards Penelope's office. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear a conversation inside. He walked close to the door and leaned over to listen to the women talk.

"Garcia, you're crazy," Prentiss said. "He just called you 'fucking gorgeous' not half an hour ago. He does NOT find you unattractive."

Penelope sighed. "I want to believe that, but there are . . . signs. Subconscious signs."

"Signs?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah," Penelope said. "Trust me on this one."

"Sorry, Garcia, you're going to have to give me some hard evidence."

"Oh, how I wish I could," she muttered.

Prentiss waited.

"Okay," Penelope said. "You know that problem that men have in the morning? The one where you're trying to sleep and something is poking you?"

Prentiss laughed. "Oh, yeah! That can be really annoying before 10AM."

"I don't have that problem anymore," Penelope whispered.

Prentiss' jaw dropped. "You're kidding! Morgan? The horndog?"

Penelope glared at Prentiss. "Thanks for reminding me!"

"No, no, sorry," Prentiss apologized. "I just don't understand!"

"Me either," Penelope said wryly.

"Hey!" Prentiss perked up. "Maybe it's not you! Maybe he's having some sort of . . . physical problem."

Derek's head jerked up. "Oh, HELL no!" he thought. "I'm putting a stop to this train right now."

Derek knocked briefly and strode into his wife's office, trying not to scowl at Prentiss.

"Hey, baby," he said, bending over to give his wife a lingering kiss. He glanced at Prentiss and jerked his head towards the door. "Can you give us a minute? And close the door when you leave?" he asked.

Prentiss grinned and stood up. "Sure, Morgan. Be good!" she said cheerfully as she left.

Penelope looked up at her husband. "What's up, hot stuff?"

"What, a man can't want to be alone with his beautiful wife?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Penelope smiled sadly. She remembered when closed doors and flirting led to passionate kisses and lovemaking, often wherever they happened to be. But, he didn't want her anymore, so she might as well get back to work. She turned back to her keyboard, saying "I just have a few more things to finish for Hotch, if you're ready to go."

Derek turned her chair back around to him and pulled her up into his arms. "I'm always ready to go for you," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, His mouth was soft, but insistent. His tongue traced the crease of her lips, tickling slightly until she opened her mouth. He murmured a sound of appreciation and plundered her mouth.

Penelope melted into Derek. He hadn't kissed her like this in ages. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his. He moved his hands down from her waist to cup her rear end. He tried to pull her against his hardened groin to show her that there was no "physical problem", but her baby bump got in the way.

"Damn it," he grunted against her mouth.

Penelope leaned her head back and giggled. "Problem, handsome?" she asked with a grin.

Derek looked down at her, his eyes dark with lust. "Nope, just need to make a small adjustment." He turned her around and sat down on a small side chair in her office. He pulled her forward so that she was straddling his legs, then tugged her down to sit on his lap. He hissed softly as she came in contact with his erection.

Penelope smirked as she wound her arms around Derek's neck. God, she had missed this! She didn't know what had gotten into her husband, but she hoped that it stayed. She leaned down and they kissed again. This time, she took control of the kiss, nipping and licking at his mouth. She rocked her hips against his and they both moaned.

The phone rang, distracting Penelope for a second. She would normally have jumped to answer it, but she didn't want to risk stopping Derek right now. Penelope looked toward the phone, trying to gather her senses and think. "Ignore it," Derek murmured, kissing her neck.

"Yeah," she breathed, pulling his head up for another kiss. She pressed their chests together, rubbing slightly to get some friction. Derek's hands went under her shirt and began to slide towards her breasts.

They were a little preoccupied and didn't hear the knock, so they were surprised when the door opened and Hotch walked in, saying "Garcia, did you get a chance to—" He froze when he looked up from the file he was reading to see Garcia sitting on Morgan's lap with his hands underneath her shirt.

"Oh! Boss Man!" Garcia cried, leaping up and rushing to the computer. Morgan swiftly turned his chair to the side so that his back was to the door and the bulge in his pants wasn't quite so obvious. Hotch blinked a few times, then continued speaking as if the last 10 seconds hadn't happened.

"Did you get a chance to run those names I asked for?" he said calmly.

"Yes, sir!" Garcia babbled. "I'm so sorry that I didn't send them earlier, I was busy with—"

"Thanks, but I really don't want to know what you were busy with," Hotch interrupted. "Can you send the information to me?"

"Yes sir! Right away, sir!" Garcia said brightly.

"Thank you. And maybe you two should go home," Hotch said pointedly.

Derek spun his chair back around, having gotten himself under control. He grinned widely and said, "Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope stretched languorously in the morning sun. She hadn't woken up this way in a long time - deliriously happy, a little bit sore, and very satisfied. She smiled as she remembered the events of the night before.

_Penelope and Derek walked down the hall towards the elevator, Penelope fussing at Derek, "I can't believe that Hotch walked in on us! I'm so embarrassed!"_

_Derek grinned. "Just think about how embarrassing it would have been if he'd walked in five minutes later."_

_Penelope stopped short in horror. "Oh, God!" she whispered. She glared at Derek and smacked him on the arm._

_Derek laughed as they got on the the elevator. "Sorry, baby, I forgot to lock the door. I was so desperate to get to you, I couldn't think. It had been too long."_

_"Well, whose fault was that?" Penelope teased, a little reprovingly._

_Derek froze. He turned to Penelope and gathered her into his arms. "It was absolutely my fault, and I am so, so sorry," he said earnestly._

_Penelope looked into his eyes and saw the pain and the love there. She couldn't speak, she just caressed his cheek. They were standing that way when the doors opened. A throat cleared and drew them out of their reverie. They grinned sheepishly and exited the elevator hand in hand._

_They got into the car and drove home, still holding hands. Every so often, Derek would bring their joined hands to his lips and kiss her hand softly. When they arrived at the house, he jumped out and hurried around to open her door as always. Only tonight, when helping her out of the car, his hands lingered on her body and he leaned in to kiss her gently._

_"Mmmmm," Penelope sighed._

_"Let's go inside," Derek whispered._

_They walked into the house, dropping their bags on the floor in the hallway. Derek went into the kitchen and said "What do want for dinner, baby girl?"_

_Penelope leaned on the door frame and asked "Are you on the menu?"_

_Derek walked over and gave her a lingering kiss. "I'm dessert."_

_He turned around and began pulling chicken and vegetables out of the refrigerator. Penelope walked up behind him, wound her arms around him and began to lick his neck. "Can we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"_

_"Baby," he breathed._

_"Hmmm?" Penelope murmured, hands wandering to his waistband and unfastening his belt._

_He reached down and covered her hands with his, stopping her progress._

_"Oh, okay," she said sadly, stepping back and dropping her hands._

_"Oh, no, sweetness," Derek said, turning to her. "Do not think for a second that I don't want you right now, and haven't wanted you all of these months" He picked up her hand and placed it on his groin. "This is all for you, but my kid and my wife need some dinner before we burn a lot more calories."_

_Penelope smiled tremulously._

_Derek pulled her into his arms and laid a kiss on her that she felt to her toes. "You have no idea what I am going to do to you tonight," he growled. "But, you are going to have a nice, healthy dinner first."_

And, oh, what he had done to her! He had touched, kissed, and/or licked every single solitary inch of her - twice. She'd lost track of how many orgasms that she'd had; the whole time he was alternating between apologizing for neglecting her and telling her how beautiful she is, was, and always would be.

God, it had been glorious! It might have been the best sex that she had ever had, except that he wouldn't let her touch him. His hands and mouth were magic, but every time that she tried to draw him to her or give him pleasure, he pulled away, saying "Tonight is for you."

She finally had to turn the tables on him. At one point, she managed to shove him onto his back and straddle him. When he laughed and tried to move her, she faked him out by clutching her stomach and gasping, "Ooh! The baby!" He was distracted and she used the opportunity to sink down on him, and there was no return at that point.

Now, it was morning, and she was completely satiated, or so she thought until she felt her husband spooning her and an oh-so-welcome poke from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Dashed this off really quickly before heading out of town for a long weekend. Amazing what you can get done when you're avoiding packing. I'll wrap it up with an epilogue next week._

Penelope wiggled her hips and reveled in the answering moan of her husband. His arms tightened around her waist and she felt his soft lips on her shoulder.

"Good morning, sweetness," he murmured.

She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "Hello, my love"

"Mmmmm . . ." Derek said, dropping small kisses all over her face.

"Not that I'm complaining," she said, "but what brought on last night?"

Derek kissed her some more, then sighed. "It was brought to my attention that I'm an idiot."

Penelope stroked his face and giggled. "Oh, do elaborate."

Derek closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Okay, so, well, um, I kinda thought that I wasn't supposed to touch you."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "And why in the name of all that's holy would you think that?"

Derek squirmed slightly. "Well, I read this book that said that you should treat pregnant women very delicately and you shouldn't let them, um, exert themselves."

Penelope stared at Derek, "Are you KIDDING me? Where did you get this book?"

"When I was in Chicago a few months ago, I asked my mom if she had any advice about pregnancy, and she said that I might get a kick out of a book that she had from when she was pregnant. So, I read it." Derek replied.

Penelope pulled out of his arms and sat up. "Wait, are you telling me that you read some old book that your mom probably told you to look at as a joke and THAT'S why we haven't had sex for four months?"

Derek looked away sheepishly. "Um, yes?"

Penelope turned towards Derek, eyes blazing. Her annoyance rose when his eyes immediately fell to her breasts. "Focus!" she snapped.

"I can't help it," Derek protested. "I haven't let myself look for months! You don't know what I've done!"

"What exactly have you done?" Penelope demanded.

"You know that little 'annoying problem' you and Prentiss were talking about? I was getting up early and taking care of it before you woke up so that I could keep myself under control when I was lying next to you!" he cried.

Penelope didn't know whether to be more annoyed or flattered. She yanked the covers up and tucked them under her arms, covering her chest. Derek frowned.

She ran her hands through her hair and said "Okay, I'm going to get past your abject stupidity and ask how you came to your senses."

Derek sat up next to her and pulled her back into his arms. She resisted for a second, then relaxed against him. He smiled and said "You're actually going to like this." He then proceeded to tell her about his lecture from Hotch, and his subsequent discussion with JJ. By the time that he finished the whole story, Penelope had tears running down her face from laughing so hard.

"I can't imagine Hotch talking about us having sex!" she whooped. "And you and JJ and the chair! Although she might have been serious about that, she told me stories!"

"Hey!" he rolled her onto her side. "Are you trying to scar me for life?"

Penelope giggled. "Serves you right for what you put me through."

Derek looked down at her and said, very seriously, "I am so sorry, baby. I never meant to make you feel like anything but he goddess that you are. I only wanted to keep you and our baby safe."

Penelope stroked his cheek "Oh, honey I know." She grinned impishly. "There isn't much else that would stop you from having sex."

"Damned straight." He flipped over, pulling her on top of him. As Penelope leaned down to kiss him, the clock caught her eye.

"Oh, shit!" she cried, "we are SO late!" She started to get off of Derek, but he held her firmly.

"No worries," he said, "I think Hotch will understand."

Penelope started laughing and began to make love to her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

_Epilogue:_

"Everything's absolutely normal," said the doctor. Derek beamed down at his perfect son. Penelope laughed at his obvious pride. The two month check-up of mom and baby had gone swimmingly. Penelope started to get Derek Junior ready to leave as the doctor waved and walked out of the examining room.

"I'll be right back, honey," Derek said, rushing after the doctor. He loped down the hall, calling "Excuse me, doc?" The doctor stopped and turned around with a smile.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Morgan?" he said.

Derek waited until he was right next to the doctor. "Um, I just had a quick question." The doctor waited patiently.

"So, everything's okay with Penelope, right?" Derek asked.

"Of course," the doctor said.

Derek lowered his voice, "Um, even 'down there'?"

The doctor gave him a confused look.

Derek felt his face get warm. "Can we . . . you know?" He made a vague gesture with hands.

The doctor's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh!" he said, struggling to keep a straight face "Mrs. Morgan has healed nicely and is perfectly capable of engaging in physical activities."

Derek gave the doctor a relieved grin, "Great, thanks."

The doctor smiled, "You know, you might have been the first husband in my career not to ask me how long you could keep having sex after you found out that your wife was pregnant. I was worried about you for a second!" he joked.

Derek laughed. "Oh, doc, you have no idea how much trouble I almost got in!" He saw Penelope emerge from the examining room with the baby. "Hey, I gotta go. Thanks for everything!"

He walked towards Penelope, smiling. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. After his missteps of a few months earlier, they had enjoyed a very active sex life. Penelope had been insatiable for a while. Derek could now tell you at least five places in the FBI building that were big enough for two people to have sex but couldn't be seen by the security cameras. He was grateful for the big backseat of the Suburban, and the guy who invented Scotchguard deserved a medal.

He had been embarrassed to talk to the doctor today, but he had learned his lesson. He was pretty sure that he'd seen that look in Penelope's eyes this morning when he got out of the shower, but before he could decide if he should do anything about it, DJ had started crying and the moment passed.

Derek put his arm around his wife and took the baby carrier from her. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go home." They'd taken the rest of the day off, and barring any new cases, would have a long weekend ahead of them. They walked out to the parking lot and Derek secured the car seat before helping Penelope inside. As per usual, he gave her a kiss, but this one was a little more intense than normal.

He hopped in the SUV and headed towards their house. When they arrived, Penelope got out and removed the carrier from the back seat. She smiled as she realized that DJ had fallen asleep. It was his normal naptime, so she was hoping to get some things done with Derek around to help.

Derek held the front door open and walked in behind his wife, watching her as she walked up the stairs. He grinned in anticipation of their afternoon. He followed her into DJ's room and watched as she put him down for his nap.

"I'm so glad he fell asleep so easily," she whispered. "I've got some stuff I want to do since you're here."

Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled her neck. "There's only one thing I want to do," he murmured. Penelope sighed and snuggled close to him.

"I really need to . . ." she moaned as he pulled her against him to feel his arousal. "You know, it can probably wait."

"That's good," Derek growled, "because I can't." He scooped Penelope into his arms and walked down the hall to their bedroom. "I love just holding you, but I've missed being with you."

"Me, too," she whispered. "I was starting to worry that I'd have to have Hotch talk to you again."

Derek laughed as he put Penelope down and ran his hands down her sides. She put her hands over his and said shyly, "Baby, I know that you love my curves, but I should warn you that I'm a little curvier now."

Derek pulled her shirt off and looked down appreciatively, "Mmmmm, yes, you are."

Penelope laughed for a second, "Yeah, I know that you don't have a problem with those particular curves, but unfortunately, they all got bigger."

Derek ran his hands over her ass, "These are good, too."

"I'm serious, Derek. I . . . look different." She looked away, not sure how he would react to her new body.

Derek gently grabbed Penelope's jaw and pulled her around to look at him. He grinned down at her and said, "I see that I will have to examine each and every one of your curves to remind you how gorgeous you are." He gave a fake sigh. "Well, I suppose I should get started."

Penelope laughed, relieved that he still found her attractive. "It's a tough job, hot stuff."

"And I will enjoy it for the rest of my life." Derek kissed Penelope and lowered her down to the bed.

THE END.

_AN: Thanks for all of the support for my first CM story. I think that it took me so long to write this chapter because I didn't want it to end! Also, thanks to all who commented and encouraged me to continue. Finally, thanks to all who made this story a favorite or added me to their authors. _


End file.
